We End in Fire
by Silence In Winter
Summary: Katara is kidnapped to become the bride of a wolf spirit. Sokka is cursed trying to save her and Zuko sees this as an opportunity to prove his loyalty to the group and most importantly, Katara. Zutara


**Chapter** 1  
_Sokka_

He smelled like money. This little town nestled in the upper crescent of the Fire Nation islands shouldn't attract such a man who is willing to sport his gold in public. The fur collar he wore on his burgundy tunic was just as unfitting of the village. Even in the northern Fire Nation, the temperature did not drop enough in the summer to need anything with a fur trim. He brushed his fingers through his short, white hair, the shocks of brown disturbingly apparent. His hair suggested wisdom and age, but there wasn't a wrinkle on his face, indicating youth.

"Ahem!" Katara nudged my shoulder. "Stop staring at that guy. It's rude."

"I'm not staring!" I push her back lightly, embarrassed but not willing to admit it. "There is just something a little, er, off about that guy.

"You are too staring! Stop being weird and let's go and get some dinner." Wrangling my arm, she drags me along but out of the corner of my eye I catch this stranger's eyes on us. Actually, not on me, but my sister. Lingering in his piercing golden eyes is something I often have, but for an artisanal weapon or the good sear on a steak; it's a look of possession. I wrestle her off and grab her arm instead and start leading.

"Hey! What is wrong is with you?"

"I told you, that guy is weird. I don't want you near him." I say. Katara glances over her shoulder to make up her own mind.

"Hey Sokka?" Aang says sheepishly. "I think you are honestly going to attract more attention then-"

"Shhh!" I push my finger against my lips. "It's Lee! Remember?"

"Oh, right. Well, I think you are giving people the wrong idea by dragging your sister through the streets."

"But-I-" I look back to where the man was standing. His back is to us and he is conversing with shirtless fishermen, which only makes it even weirder that he is in a cloak and full robe but I think I have lost my credibility at this point. I let go of Katara's arm slowly. She inches towards me, raising herself on her toes a little to meet my eyes.

"Uh, you okay?

"He's just got a little man crush and doesn't want to share." Toph interjects.

"Oh shut _up! _You all are awful. Where are we eating? I am starving." I start walking again, slightly bent over and chafed inside. "Hey look, barbecue! I love meat, let's eat there!" Without waiting I head into shop. It's open to the air and there are a scant number of tables. This is the type of greasy pit that is meant for the fishermen to grab their lunches and eat on the docks, but there are enough seats for all of us. I place my order and slide into a booth in the corner. I can hear them whispering to each other as they stand in line about how protective I am being. I run my fingers over the sword at my waist and glance out of the open storefront to the sun as it slips beneath the horizon.

"Oh space sword, you are the only one who understands."

"Really?" I look beside me to see that Toph has placed herself on the bench as well, arms crossed.

"Yes, Toph, really. This sword is my special thing, my identity! You with your earthbending-ness and everything wouldn't get it." Everyone else is still placing their orders. The line is fairly long, we got here a little late for the dinner hour. More time to nurse my wounds.

"Even if that's true, I wanted to tell you I noticed something weird too. Not sure if it is what you saw with your eyes, but there was this guy when we were out today who didn't walk normal."

"What? I knew it! Toph why didn't you back me up?" I ask. She looks in my direction, her mess of black bangs obscuring her opaque eyes but I can still see her lift one eyebrow.

"Because I'm not obvious like you."

"Gee thanks for the encouragement. But I mean, how do you mean he wasn't normal? Because I knew it! He is wearing fur and it is so hot!"

"One of the guys in town today just walked very… uh, lightly I guess? It's hard to describe. He didn't feel like a regular person's feet." In the background I notice that Aang has placed his order and his filling condiment bowls with spicy sauces, more than any human should be able to handle. Must be an avatar power. All he ordered was rice, why does he need so many?

"So, how then- " I begin to speak but she puts a finger to my mouth and tilts her head left, her eyes moving up.

"He's coming here now."

"_Here_ here?"

"Yes, is he the same person you saw?"

The man from the street steps over the threshold of the store and stands in line behind Katara, who is still placing her order because girls take forever to do anything.

"Yeah he is." I say. Aang and his compilation of sauces plops himself down in a seat adjacent myself.

"Look!" The airbender motions to his bowls. "They have a sauce bar where you can get whatever kind you want, you can even mix them! I am so excited. Kuzon and I used to do this all the time when I would visit him. I miss it."

Toph starts talking to him about how much heat he can handle in his food but my eyes are stuck on my sister and the stranger behind her. Having finally ordered, Katara is fishing around in her pouch for fire nation money. The man behind her pulls a coin out of his pocket, leans close, and drops the coin at Katara's feet. He stoops, picks it up, and touches Katara lightly on the shoulder.

"_Miss, I think you dropped this…"_

I stand, knocking one of Aang's sauce bowls clean off of our table and into another customer's lap. Toph grabs my arm and yanks me back into my seat.

"What do you think you're doing, Sokka?" She hisses.

"The creeper is hitting on my sister! What do you think I am going to do?"

"At least keep your voice down, idiot."

"What do you mean he is hitting on her?" Aang asks.

Katara joins us and places a massive heap of meat in front of me. "I saw yours was done Sokka so I grabbed it for you."

"What was that about?" I demand.

"What was what?" She shoots back.

"That whole thing with that guy."

"Oh my gosh, what is wrong with you today?" She asks. "He was just a decent guy who noticed I dropped a coin and then offered to buy my dinner. That is all. Please stop acting like a dog with a bone. I can take care of myself."

"Oh can you? Did you know he dropped that coin just to get your attention?"

"Um, this isn't really the place to do this you guys…" Aang says but neither of us acknowledge him.

"So what?" She says. "Is it so much to think that a guy might find me attractive? Is that too much for you to handle? Keep in mind I have had to endure a lot of your face sucking with Suki."

"Aang! Help me get my food." Toph says, the two standing to queue at the pick up station.

"Besides, he was kind of handsome, don't you think? His hair is so unique, especially in the Fire Nation. And his eyes are deep and intelligent." She says, crossing her legs and smiling at me. Now she is just goading me because she is mad.

"Okay, stop." I chop the air in front of me with my hands. "Don't you think how he was dressed is weird? And shouldn't his hair be a clue to you too? You just don't think about these things like I do, Katara."

"You can't judge people on how they dress. This is the Fire Nation, they dress differently here." She glances around. "Than, uh, in the colonies. And yeah, maybe his hair is a little different but what if he was born with it and you are just being horribly rude?"

"Do you actually believe anything you are saying or are you just arguing with me because you are my sister?"

She places her elbows on the table and puts her chin on the backs of her hands, fingers laced, and tilts her head innocently to one side. "What do you think, brother?"

"Fine!" I stand, knocking the remaining bowls of sauce over. "I tried, Katara. Do whatever you want."

As I storm out of the store with an empty belly and inflated ego, I hear Toph and Aang asking why I am leaving, but I notice none of them bother to follow me.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." I utter as I slash down another stock of bamboo. Space sword is really my only friend right now. Well, and Momo, who skitters around my feet, chirping what I would like to think is encouragement.

"I just don't understand how she can be so naïve. I am just trying to protect her."

Momo chitters and settles on my head. I stop swinging for a moment. "I mean, was I overreacting? That was strange right?" Momo purrs. "Yeah, you're right it was probably nothing. I mean, it's not like he was a Fire Nation soldier or anything."

I scratch Momo's head. "Does this mean I have to apologize to her?"

"Why are you out here all alone?"

I whip around, brandishing my sword as Piandao taught me, like a sharp extension of my limb. Standing across the glade is the man from earlier, the jerk who was hitting on my sister and spreading his filthy rich person essence everywhere.

"I could ask you the same thing. Shouldn't someone as rich as you be followed by lackies or something to carry you around? You might get your nice cloak dirty."

He smiles. "Really. I am not rich as you suspect."

"Oh, did someone rob you? You probably deserved it."

"I would be careful with your words, tribal. Just because your nation lives more primitively than the rest doesn't mean you can't try and be civil. I hope your sister with all of her beauty is more refined than you."

I almost drop my sword. My hands begin to sweat. "I-I'm not Water Tribe. I am from the Fire Nation. My name is Lee-I-"

"I don't like this facade. I know your human politics have the land all up in arms, but please, don't do this around me. I don't really care, all I know is that you are from the south pole, and that gorgeous girl is you sister, I can smell it all over you so stop lying and let's just be honest."

"What are you?" I ask, wondering how close the others are by now. I mean I could probably take him on my own but if he has some kind of awesome bending power it could be problematic.

"Does it matter? All I came to do was ask you a question."

"Yes, it does matter. And what were you going to ask me?"

He crosses his arms. "I was going to ask you to stand down."

"Excuse me?"

"Your sister. You seem so protective of her. I can't have that if I am going to marry her."

"_What?_ You think you can just swoop in-You've only talked to her once! Hell no!"

"I am Hoiyin, I can do what I want. So stand down or I will be more than happy to dispose of you."

"Sorry, never heard of you, Hoisin, but I know the sauce goes great with rice and pickles. You're not getting anywhere near my sister!"

A ball of flame erupts from the brush to my left. The blaze rushes at Hoiyin at amazing speed. I can't see him for a moment as the fireball passes but when it clears I see that he has skipped out of the way and is now standing three yards back. The tips of the grass are singed and still smoking. Standing at the end of path of smoking foliadge is none other than a young man with a massive scar on the left side of his face.

"It's like a conference of all the people I hate the most!" I take Momo off of my head and toss him into the air. "Go find everyone else!"

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
